The New Bearer of the Triforce of Power
by Reconzilla117
Summary: Prequel to Chaotic Visions. The Triforce of Power has now abandoned Ganondorf, only to take residence in someone far worse.


**Hello my friends! I am back with another story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight Princess, only my OC**

* * *

The New Bearer of the Triforce of Power

Arbiters Ground

It had been two hours since Link had prevailed over Ganondorf in combat. The dusk sky was slowly being replaced by the darkness of night. The kingdom had finally returned to normal, and it is all thanks to the deeds of the Hero of Twilight.

But this peace is not meant to last.

In the area where the duel had taken place, Ganondorf's body still stood, his cape blowing in the wind. The Triforce of Power had now abandoned him, and without it, the Demon King could not evade the arms of death, as he had done for centuries. His long life had come to an end, so has his reign of terror. But there will always be those like Ganondorf that will cause pain and suffering.

And one of them has his sights set on the complete and total annihilation of Hyrule.

Just a few feet away in front of Ganondorf's corpse, black smoke twirled around upward. When it settled, a man stood in its place. He was wearing black armor with blood red trims and horrible looking beasts on it. Two curved horns protruded out of his black haired head, and his eyes were like those of a savage, bloodthirsty reptile. Two spikes stuck out of his shoulder plates, golden chains were wrapped around his gauntleted forearms, his fingers were covered in clawed armor. His knee guards resembled human skulls and lastly, he was wearing a matching black cape.

This man was none other than Zavallus, the God of Chaos.

Zavallus' eyes briefly roamed up and down Ganondorf's corpse, then smiled wickedly. "It seems the cat has run out of lives." The god mused, chuckling darkly. "Your inability to learn from your previous lifetimes had always been your weakness, Ganondorf, and it has finally cost you."

Zavallus had watched Ganondorf over the centuries and needless to say, the Demon King amused the God of Chaos. Each failure Ganondorf suffered amused Zavallus more than the last. The god's personal favorite was the Imprisoning War, where Ganondorf, for once, had succeeded in his conquest. The Demon King had entered the Sacred Realm and claimed the then whole Triforce and conquered Hyrule. After seven years, the Hero of Time, who was also named Link, had awaken from his slumber and traveled across Hyrule to reawaken the Sages. Link then took on Ganondorf in both his humanoid and beast form, before he and Zelda called upon the Sages to banish Ganondorf to the Evil Realm. Zavallus had a good laugh out of that.

"Centuries of chasing after power has now earned you a one way pass to the Underworld." Zavallus said before placing an armored, clawed finger to Ganondorf's forehead, then pushed the lifeless body, causing it to fall down with a loud thud. The god looked down at the body with a mix of hate and disgust.

"And now, the power you wielded for all that time is now mine." Zavallus said as he looked at the back of his right hand, where an all too familiar symbol glowed.

The Triforce of Power.

There was once a time when Ganondorf and Zavallus had clashed blades. Knowing the Triforce of Power was destined to leave the Demon King, the God of Chaos imbued his weapons with a spell. When Zavallus' blades embedded themselves in Ganondorf, the spell transferred over to him, where it remained for a very long time.

But then the moment finally arrived. From his palace, Zavallus watched the duel between Ganondorf and the Hero of Twilight with contained excitement and interest. He already knew the outcome would be no different than last, but this time, Link's victory would work to Zavallus' advantage. The moment the Triforce of Power vanished from Ganondorf's hand was the moment it appeared on Zavallus' hand.

"With this power combined with my own, I will rip away everything Link and Zelda hold dear. I will burn their pathetic and worthless kingdom to the ground, and Hylia won't be there to stop me this time." The God of Chaos cackled, his sinister laughter echoing throughout the area for all to hear.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you have read Chaotic Visions, you will notice I added to Zavallus' appearance. And yes, Hylia and Zavallus do have history, violent history at that. If you enjoyed, please leave a review, and have an awesome day!**


End file.
